


Sometimes People Leave You, Halfway Through The Woods

by shewhoguards



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Being Lost, Gen, phantump - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-08 05:43:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21230747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shewhoguards/pseuds/shewhoguards
Summary: The woods were forbidden. But who could resist going in, if you could hear a lost child in there?





	Sometimes People Leave You, Halfway Through The Woods

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cookinguptales](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookinguptales/gifts).

How long had Mary been in the forest? It must have been hours now. The trees seemed endless, unvarying in every direction. However much she scrambled her way through bushes and over streams the scenery never seemed to change.

The forest was forbidden. The forest was dangerous, everyone knew that. But Mary had been picking flowers at the edge to take to her mother when she’d heard the wail; the distinctive howl of a lost child. Obviously she’d dropped her flowers and gone to rescue it - there was no time to waste if there was a child lost in the forest! But though she’d followed the noises and even shouted to the child, she never seemed to find the poor thing. Sometimes he shouted back; begged for help, wanted his mother, but there was something weird about this place. The echoes were all wrong. If she headed in the direction she was certain he was calling from suddenly she would hear him from quite another direction. In hours and hours they had somehow never seemed to get any closer.

Hark, there he was again! Mary looked longingly at the path she had just stumbled onto. It was only a dirt track but still, followed for long enough it just might get her out of there. But-- he sounded closer this time, mere feet away. Surely it would be easy enough to push through the bushes to find him and then they could both head out of the forest on this path together?

“Robert!” He’d shouted his name to her in one of their brief conversations, and that in itself had been odd enough. There was no Robert in her little village, so how far must he have wandered to find himself here? Surely somewhere there was a mother worrying over her lost boy. “I’m coming, Robert! Just stay where you are!”

***

How long had Robert been in the forest? It must have been hours now. The trees seemed endless, unvarying in every direction. However much he scrambled her way through bushes and over streams the scenery never seemed to change.


End file.
